Free for the team!
by myrainbowsoul
Summary: OC is the coach of Iwatobi swim club, friend of the guys and it has a lot mysteries! Now we know that her name is Charlie, but she came back! FROM WHERE! hehehehe EXPLAIN in the new Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Free iwatobi swim club characters, just mine oc!**_

"_Aaah!".._ I sighed

We are in the Samezuka Highschool, specifically in the super monstrously pool that they have, in Iwatobi Highschool our pool is seriously like the half of it!.. Well well! Here we are, having a friendly match with this school, they guys want it and Gou make the arrangements (and want to see Rin) so I said yes.

I have been sitting in the bench since we came into the gym, I'm having the worst day EVER. Today I lost the most precious thing that I have, I'm not usually the type of person who care a lot of material things but this one was the only one and now its gone, so nothing better to keep calm and center that keep sit with the hood of my special IWATOBI swim club jacket (yeah, just mine have one) covering all my face.

"_Jeez!"_ I said to myself thinking of my precious thing (remember that I lost it YEAH? Well reader! KEEP THINKING because it's really important to me!) And how grumpy I was, just like grumpy cat!

While I was thinking some guy start to walking over me, I didn't see his face, in fact I didn't want it either.

"_Well well well!"_ He said with a jackass attitude. "_So, you must be the miraculous coach of Iwatobi Swim club that everyone are talking about, you must be very good, that guys had never won the relay in the regionals without you."_

I didn't bother to look him, WHATS WRONG WITH THIS GUY, I know that im a good coach, but my swim club would win anyways, they were good before I came back! My team is good, they are the best, I guess some people just can't handle that.

"_You should be our coach, we use you in a better way! Hahahaha." _USE ME?

I stand up, with my hook still covering my face.

"_Did you finish already?"_ I said, and start to walk.

"_Yes, go, run with your girlynames teammates!"_

That last part, make me stop, that was a sensitive topic, for Haru and Gou the most! This guy chooses the wrong day to piss me off! And I was getting pissed before he approaches me, so bad luck to you silly boy.

"_Do you swim?" _I asked giving him my back.

"_Yes, and I am good.." _I guess that humility is not part of his dictionary

"_Wanna Bet?", _I keep talking because with a guy who has that attitude he would say yes. "_Today is a wonderful day for bets, so here we are… NAGISA come here!" _I shout, thank god he was near because I don't like scream so much (today *Cough*)

"_This guy want a race with you, if he wins I'm going to let you guys and become a coach in Samezuka Swim Club!"_

_Whaaaaaat?! _Everyone in the entire gym says..

"_B-b-b-but but, you can't!"_ Nagisa starts to mumble.

"_Says who?"_ okay I was been mean because its Nagi fault that my precious thing are now missing, I love this guy, he is a very good friend of mine but this is REVENGE!, he was here to practice, so let him practice a little more fu fu fu!

"_Okay!"_ He said happily, OF COURSE HE MUST BE HAPPY, or I will possibly kill him (no way, never, but torture seems a very good alternative)

"_Okay, just start already …"_ I finished

The both guys start to swim while everyone keeps their eyes on them; I know the result already so I just watch them for fun.

So we all are in the same bench sit when..

"_Are you sure about this?" _Suddenly Haru ask me looking me with his oceanblue eyes full of concern.

"_About what?" _Playing dumb, and I smiled to him_, "of course, I trust all of you with my live."_

He just nodded.

The match ends and OF COURSE, Nagi wons, I didn't doub it for a second, he is not just a shota boy! He is a good swimmer!.

I started to walk for the edge of the pool and that guy of before approaches me laughing like a child

"_So… I lost!."_

"_Yes, genius, I can see that! I always knew it, and for the most, I will never be your coach, it would be imposible for me to coach you!."_

"_HAA?! Just because we don't win the last tournament it doesn't make us bad swimmers.."_

"_What? I didn't say that! Its imposible because i.. "_

Then I just feel a presence far away and turn my head to see Nagisa running over me with his arms in the air screaming so happy..

"_He wouldn't".._ Makoto, Rei, Haru and Rin say loud.

"_I WON CHARLIE! I WON, NOW YOU NEED TO FORGIVE ME_!".. he just keep running and in a second I was falling from the edge of the pool and… SPLASH!

Everyone saw me getting off the pool totally wet!

"_Na-gi-sa!"_ I said with my hand in a fist! I was mad, really mad and he will go to pay it! But lucky to him I saw a Gou, with a sparkle thing in her hand.

"_Charlie-Senpai looks what I found!" _She says to me, handle to me a flower hairpin.. The world just gets his balance again, THERE IT WAS MY HAIRPIN! My beloved hairpin!.

I Grab it, immediately I took my fringe, who has been touching my nose all day, and put the hairpin on it, took off my jacket and letting my Gold blond hair dance in my back to get dry, it's pretty long and wavy so with my bangs did not look so well!.

"_Thx Gou!"_ I smiled to her_, "You are my savior, or Nagi in this case!" _she handle me a towel too and laugh.

And then I faced to the guy who seems speechless looking at me.

"_Sorry I just can't be your coach, here in Samezuka, because I'm __**a girl!**_**."** I smiled to him, sincerely. _"I think you guys are great, but YOU need to practice more, to brag with a reason"_

I walk to my team and says. "_Sorry guys, I just having a moment, guess that water time make me better"_

Then I felt Nagi hugging me.

"_Sorry Charlie-chan"_

I see him with my green orbs and "Its okay Nagi-chan, just don't do that again"

I cough before to face my team _" NOW NOW NOW, I Guess you enjoy see me in this situation?!, heh! 10 LAPS NOW!" _I laugh while see them running almost for their lives.

I'm not a good coach for nothing; I'm a good coach because I love my team!

**Hello hello! Well as you see this is my first fanfic, my first language its not English so I put all my effort to write this, THIS IS LIKE A FUTURE CHAPTER, just to introduce my OC.**

**Her name is Charlie-Nanase (if you want to know why Nanase, well keep reading! Hehehe) and looks like my profile picture**

**Hope you like it, Charlie just have a bad day, she is a good girl! I swear. AND FOR THE RECORD THE GUY WILL NOT GOING TO APPEAR IN THE STORY AGAIN. **

**Hope you review and follow!**

**HugS!**

**Myrainbowsoul! **


	2. Free for the team! The Vanished one

**GUYS!, IM SO SORRY IF I HAVENT UPDATED, THE THING IS IM IN INTERNSHIPS SO IM KIND OF SUPER MEGA BUSY, but today i write so i hope you like it...**

**THANKS TO ANYONE WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, for the people who are confuse, the last chapter wasnt the first one, it was like a FLASHFORWARD!.**

**Love everyone, dont forget to follow and review... im so new on this so i need differents points of views..**

**I keep remember you, ENGLISH ITS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE..**

**Thx for the follows 3**

I've been in front of his door for almost an hour, I don't know how to do this, should I go inside and say.

"Hi, Haru, it's been a while, 2 years that I magically disappeared?, HA HA Ha…. Mooo!"

I can't, this is stupid he must hate me right now.. I turn myself when

Slap!, the door its open and I froze.

"Charlie?".. That voice, and that tone, like he doesn't care of nothing.. god how I miss him..

"Ha-HARU!" I scream, why I'm so idiot?

"What are you doing?"

"I-I was walking near so I guess I need to come and say hi, he he he" Aaah! Nervous laugh get off me! I can't even turn around to see his face, he must be mad.

"With a suitcase?" then I turn to see a face that surprised me, he is seeing me with a weird face, a face that I never thought that Haru could make.

I smiled to him "Haru, the true it's that I came to live with you.. Your mom told me that your grades was getting bad so.. I came to take car-"then I felt my self-interrupted.

"I don't want that, do you think that you can come over 2 years and trying to be a good cousin?" He says that with an angry tone, and his face felt the same.

I turn my face to the ground, "Im sorry, I should know that you don't need me anymore, guess I should get going then" I smiled with all my strength, before I start to cry I turn again.

"Bye bye".

I started to walk, and then my steps get faster, before I knew I was running, crying, without noticing that someone actually saw me in this state.

***Haru p.o.v ***

After Charlie left, I came inside of my house. I saw her the entire time she was outside, why she can't open the door, maybe she don't want to see me, after all that time she left without contact she came and just to take care of me. I was sad because all the Rin stuff and even when I told her everything she just faded from the earth, then I was mad, if she just don't want to be so near to me, she must told me, and not running away.

The phone of the house starts to sound.

"Hello, Nanase's house".

"Hi sweety, mom over here"

"Mom, why don't you call me to my cellphone"

"HAAAAAA?!, don't you think I didn't try it, you and your cellphone, I don't know why you even have one if you don't pick up, I tried to call you like 20 times and sent me to voicemail.. Haru seriously you must have your cellphone charged, you are living by yourself and need to be more cautious beca-"

"Mom, why are you calling?"

"Hahaha right right, sorry it's just that your father and I missed you so much that I get lost in my words, Charlie its already there?"

"No she don-"

"Huh? That's weird, she must be arriving!, well I guess I ruined the surprise, Haru treat her good okay?, she had a really bad time the past 2 years"

"Disappearing you mean?"

"Haru…" Her voice softened "You keep mad at her don't you?"

"Yes"

"Heh" she smiled a little then her voice softened again "Haru I guess I shouldn't say this to you but.. She…" and then she start to cry.

"Mom, what's going on, why are you crying?" I started to worry.

"She- She, oh my god I'm sorry, honey can you say it for me"..

I hear my dad "I knew you couldn't handle it" then he pick the phone.

"Haru, how are you?"

"Hi Dad, fine, why is mom crying?"

"Haru, the thing is that Charlie was in an accident a little later than she left. She left because her stepfather come and take her away, we received a letter of her explain it everything and how she was happy because she never has to see us again.. We thought it was strange, considering the events that had lived with her stepfather but the letter was sent without an address and we let it go"

"Dad…"

"Let me finish, a few days ago she appeared in front of our house and she was" he paused "She was bruised, you just can't imagine how bad it look back then"

***Flash Back***

"Charlie…chan?"

"H-hi" The girl looks at the older man and tries to smile, and then she fainted.

"Charlie!" The man took the girl inside the house extremely fast.

"Honey, who was in the door.." a women show and then she saw the girl in the ground "Charlie?!" She runs over her "Charlie!" She hugs her and starts to cry "Who do this to you, Charlie Wake up please!"

The girl wake up in a bed and saw her uncles looking her with a worry face.

"Charlie" The voice of the women sound worry just like her face.

"Auntie?, i-im safe?"

"Yes you are sweety, do you want to talk of what happened to you?".

"i-im so sorry!" The young girl start to crying hugging her aunt "Im sorry, i-I broke my promise"

"What promise?"

"I promised to Haru that I will always be with him" She cried harder.

"Sweety, Why?"

"He dragged me, all the road, I-I try to fight him but before I note it I was locked in an apartment, one day he go out and I was able to escape, I run and run.. it was so dark and I fell from a ladder, the next thing I remember its that I was in a hospital, that was like a month ago, I realized that I had been missing the last year, I was in a coma from brain damage, and it was true my hair was longer than before and my legs hurt like as if they had not been used in a long time, the next day my grandfather took me again without any chance of get in touch of you, I called Haru to his cellphone but he didn't pick up, and it was normal, I broke our promise and he must be hating the idea that I contact him, I couldn't remember yours so I just give up… He drag me again, and locked me again, yesterday he came to the apartment all drunk and start to hit me until he fainted from alcohol, I took the keys and come over here… i-I…im so happy to see you both!" The girl starts to genuine smile while she keeps crying.

Both of the adults start to cry and hug her.

"Don't worry sweety, you are safe now"

She nodded. "Thanks".

***Haru p.o.v***

"And that's what happened, Haru, please she really missed you, she just keep saying that she need to see you and how she missed you, she even say your name in her dreams, I must say that she really sorry, we sent her to you, because you were so close and you can take care of each other while we are here working"

"…Thanks Dad, say it to mom that everything it's going to be alright, bye"

I hung up the phone and start to run.

I can't believe anything of this, I need to hear it from her, so she doesn't want to go away, she doesn't want to disappear, the first person who she thought in all this mess was in me, in how she couldn't keep our promise?, and I react like that, I'm so stupid, she was my best friend with Makoto, and my family too, how I could believe that she just vanished, it was obvious that something happened to her, she never broke a promise before.. It wasn't her fault; it was mine because I couldn't help her and I didn't trust her.

***Charlie p.o.v***

I keep running until I couldn't, I'm so lack of training hehehehehe, I guess my poor stamina make me stop crying and running.

I stoped.

"IM NOT LIKE THIS, IM NOT A COWARD!" then I turn around and start to walk until I saw a shadow far away running over me. Who could be… I began to focus on the shadow..

"HARU!?" And then I started to run to the opposite side, I guess I'm a coward after all.

"Charlie STOP!"

"NO!"

"Charlie!"

"No, you are the EVIL!"

"Charlie please, you need to keep your promise!"

I froze… and turn to see him walking over me.

"What?"

"I mean, I really have bad grades right now, I could use your help"

I hug him, "I'm sorry Haru, I guess auntie couldn't take it anymore"

"I'm sorry too, so you are staying?"

"With one condition"

"Whatever"

I saw him in the face and I smiled like always, "PLEASE! FOR GOD SAKES, keep your cellphone ON!" while I Stretch his cheeks.

He nodded and I start to laugh of his face, and he starts too.

Then we go home while I had him by the arm.

When we arrived we saw someone sitting around the table.

I blush and smile "Mako!"…

**Kyaaa! SO MUCH DRAMA DONT YOU THINK?, well Charlie DOES have a drama past, but she is super happy and kind of always looking to the future..**

**She just keep smiling, how she does that?, KEEP READING! ehehehehe (im super evil) here is a hint! LOVE!**

**3**

**Rainbowsoul here, byebye!**


End file.
